


Jirafa

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Zoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Hunk tiene su primera cita con Shay en la tierra.





	Jirafa

Hunk estaba muy nervioso en general, nunca se imaginó en su vida en una cita con una chica extraterrestre en su propio planeta. Al final, tardó 2 horas en  decidir que ropa usar y toda la noche en pensar a donde la llevaría y aun así a la mañana siguiente no estaba seguro de esto último, aunque agradeció que las descargas de adrenalina, que los nervios le provocaban, lo mantuvieran despierto y alerta a pesar del desvelo, aunque en el momento en el que vió la sonrisa emocionada de Shay por su paseo, aquel nerviosismo se esfumó.

Había decidido llevar a la chica al zoológico, Shay amaba los seres vivos, quizá por el hecho de que vivían sobre uno, por lo que Hunk consideró una buena idea llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera ver un conjunto de seres que vivían en su propio planeta y así darle “un pequeño bocado” de su mundo.

El chico acertó de forma impresionante, incluso para él. Desde el momento en que Shay entró al lugar sus ojos se iluminaron con dicho y pasaron el día paseando entre toda clase de animales. Los favoritos de Shay fueron los peces, para sorpresa de Hunk descubrió que el balmera no tenía agua, por lo que Shay no sabía lo que esta era, así que ver criaturas nadando entre aquel desconocido líquido de consistencia extraña fue una experiencia nueva para ella.

La joven balmeriana iba por todo el lugar haciendo exclamaciones de asombro mientras llamaba a Hunk insistente para que le hablara sobre un nuevo animal cada 40 segundos pero, como Hunk pronto descubriría, la chica no atraía únicamente la atención de los animales que tanto le facinaban.

Hunk y Shay caminaban tomados de la mano y el chico no tardó en notar las penetrantes vistas que los visitantes les dedicaban cuando pasaban junto a ellos, más de uno esquivaba su camino al ver a la balmeriana pero el chico decidió no mencionar nada, mientras Shay siguiera tan alegre no importaba lo demás en absoluto.

Habían llegado a la zona de animales africanos donde Shay había perdido la cabeza por completo, haciendo que Hunk olvidará por completo a aquellos observadores impertinentes cuando pasaron 45 minutos en los que la chica le explicaba como un rinoceronte parecía un balmera.

Habían terminado riendo como nunca y cuando habían conseguido separarse, Shay miró algo a la distancia que hizo lanzar una exclamación de asombro, tomó al chico por el brazo y corrió hasta el origen de su fascinación, arrastrando al chico con ella a pesar de sus suplicas de ir más despacio.

— Hunk, mira — exclamó con entusiasmo mientras señalaba el animal del exhibidor frente a ellos — ¿Qué es eso? ¡Es enorme!

Hunk hecho un vistazo y rió un poco.

— Es una jirafa — explicó mientras se acercaba al exhibidor

— ¡Es enorme! ¡Es la criatura más grande que he visto hoy!

— No solo eso, es también el animal más alto en el mundo.

— ¡Eso es increíble!

Shay levantaba las manos sobre su cabeza como si tratara de alcanzar la cabeza del animal que aún estaba a varios pies de distancia. Hunk miraba a Shay extasiarse como una niña pequeña pero para su sorpresa en un parpadeo, Shay ya no sonreía, en lugar de ello tenía una sonrisa nostálgica mirando a aquella jirafa del mismo modo que uno vería a un animal herido o moribundo.

— ¿Qué sucedes, Shay? — preguntó Hunk alarmado —. ¿Acaso te lastimaste?

Hunk sabía que era una pregunta tonta, con el cuerpo de Shay era poco probable que pudiera lastimarse con algo de la tierra pero aun así ahí estaba con aquella mirada triste en su rostro.

— Solo pensaba — dijo con voz melancólica sin despegar la vista de aquella criatura —. Debe ser difícil para ella. En este lugar todo es tan pequeño, tan frágil. Debe ser difícil resaltar de aquella forma que nadie lo hace, debe sentirse muy solitaria.

Hunk se quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de su acompañante y en un momento todas aquellas despectivas miradas que había intentado ignorar todo el día y sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió pronunciar más allá del nombre de la balmeriana.

— Shay…

— Debe ser muy difícil encajar en un mundo donde eres tan diferente — concluyó la joven con una sonrisa forzada mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

Como si fuera una especie de acuerdo, ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas mientras veían al majestuoso animal comer algunas ramas que habían sido puestas en un poste alto. Hunk repasaba una y otra vez las palabras de la chica en su mente hasta que una imagen vino a su mente. Él mismo, de joven en aquel zoológico con un peluche en sus manos.

Hunk tuvo una idea y esta vez fue él quien tomó a Shay del brazo y jaló de ella aunque con el peso de la chica el chico no pudo con ella sintiendo el tirón y cayendo sentado al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó perpleja la chica que no notó sus intenciones debido a que estaba perdida en sus pensamiento  —. ¿Te lastimaste?

— Estoy bien, pero necesito que me acompañes.

Hunk se levantó y nuevamente jaló a Shay solo que esta vez, ella se dejó llevar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña choza donde había una gran cantidad de objetos variados con imágenes de todos las criaturas que habían visto ese día.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? — Shay se encontraba sorprendida ante el extraño lugar.

— Se llama tienda de recuerdos — le explicó Hunk mientras examinaba la mercancía —. Puedes llevarte lo que quieras si lo pagas pero quería mostrarte…

Hunk extendió sus brazos a una sección de la tienda canturreando un “ta-rán” y Shay soltó un suspiro de asombro cuando vió una gran de cantidad de objetos con forma e imágenes de jirafas en ellas.

— Verás Shay — explicó el paladín mientras examinaba los objetos frente a él —, en este mundo es fácil que te juzguen por tu apariencia y a veces es difícil encajar, pero eso no significa que todos van a ser así. A veces, hay personas que aprecian lo diferente, que les fascina y también personas que les importa más saber cómo eres que como luces. Yo creo que estamos en un planeta difícil, pero también creo que podemos aceptar a otros y por lo menos a mí no me importa que alguien sea diferente, eres la persona más valiente que conozco Shay y por eso quiero mantenerte cerca.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y 5 minutos después salieron de aquella tienda con uno de cada artículo de jirafas que había en el local, esa misma noche Shay se quedaría dormida mientras le contaba a su hermano sobre como Hunk había logrado hacerla pasar lo que ella calificaba como el mejor día de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno quise enfocarme en una pareja que a veces pasa por desapercibida y la verdad me encanta, espero que les guste.


End file.
